It has been known in the past to cover a layer of a rubber composition with a layer (or film) of a thermoplastic (or thermosetting) resin to obtain a laminate having functions derived from that resin. As an example, various attempts have been made to coat a rubber composition with a film having a low air permeability and to use this as an inner liner layer of a pneumatic tire. Recently, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-79804 proposes the use of an electron beam cross-linked polyvinyl alcohol, ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, etc. as a gas barrier layer, which is then laminated on an elastomer auxiliary layer. The resultant laminate is used as the inner liner layer of a pneumatic tire. The thickness of this gas barrier layer is defined as being 30 μm or less, but the examples only describe the case of a thickness of EVOH of 20 μm. EVOH is an extremely hard resin having a tensile modulus of elasticity of 2 to 3 GPa, and therefore, in the case of a thickness of 20 μm, if stretched, necking deformation occurs and, due to stress concentration, easy breakage occurs. For this reason, due to repeated dynamic strain, cracks easily occur, peeling occurs from cracks, and other problems arise. Further, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-255937 describes a support, and a pneumatic run flat tire, using a single layer of an electron beam cross-linked polyvinyl alcohol or ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer having a thickness of 5 to 100 μm, as a gas barrier layer.